Surprising Encounters
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: "I don't hate you. I hate that I fell in love with you. That I have to go threw this pain" Edward and Bella story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you all like this =3 Yeah. I don't own the characters. :'( =3 Please review? I'll give you cookies? ^-^**

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" He asked  
>"No, do you." She replied<br>"I thought I didn't"  
>"What do you mean" She asked puzzled. He walked in front of her. Put his hands on her shoulders and took in a deep breath.<br>"When I saw you, I saw the sun shining in your eyes, I saw you smile so genuinely, and then your eyes made contact with mine. And I don't know what happened. There was a pull. A connection. Ever since then you have taken every space up in my mind. I didn't understand at first but now I know."  
>She looked at him deeply. Tears gathering in her eyes, she looked away.<br>"You love me?" She shakily asked. He said nothing, but looked deeply in her eyes and walk away.

* * *

><p>"I hate you! Just leave me alone. Don't come near me, don't try and contact me. I never want to see you again" She turned and slammed the door, as the tears streamed down her face. He slowly walked up to the door and rested his forehead against it. "But I love you" He whispered, even though he knew she would never hear him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you miss him?"<p>

She shook her head and walked away, let one single tear and whispered, "So much..."

* * *

><p>It was like any other Friday night.<br>The streets were covered with drunken girls falling over and swaying. With their barely anything there dresses. Men prowling around with a pint in their hand and a fag in another, peering at the girls hopefully to catch a glimpse of their goods as they fell.  
>Music blasted out of the clubs, but unfortunately it didn't muffle the screaming of drunken teenagers. A typical Friday night.<p>

And I had to go in it. You see, I had just recently come out of a 2 year relationship. He was an arse I was oblivious, your usual relationship story that everyone hears. Anyway, my two best friends are dragging me out. To this stupid club in London so that I could have my way with any man I wanted and I could get totally smashed. Whereas all I actually want to do is sit in bed, with a cuppa and a good book. Fall in love with Prince Charming and fall asleep thinking that I will find my Prince. But who am I kidding but myself.

Dressed in something I wouldn't even consider think was clothing, my confidence dropped. Looking in the mirror I just looked like a girl trying to hard. Someone who was looking to go have a drunken one night stand. But that wasn't me. With my hair all curled my make-up done like I was a whore, and a skin tight dress, that showed my love handles, that was so short if I bent over then everyone would see the thong I was made to wear. Which by the way is horridly uncomfortable. I had to un-wedge myself every time I walked.

There was a car beep outside, looking out the window I saw my friends leaning out of the window, "Oi, bitch! Get your ass down here and into this cab now!" Trying and failing to find an excuse to decline the wonderful invitation, I took a deep breath and collected by purse from the bed and walked out of my apartment.

As I came out the front doors, I heard wolf whistle's in the background. Keeping my head down I walked as fast I could in these killer hills into the cab. The passenger door was already open so I jumped in and it seemed everyone was already buzzing about the night. Rosalie, the real life Barbie doll, leaned forward so she could see me.

"So, are you gonna be a nobody all night and sit there drinking your coke, or are you going to party for once and find a man who will whisk you away and fuck you into oblivion?" The cab driver coughed, Rosalie just turned at him and winked. She was everything I wanted to be. Gorgeous, smart, confident and didn't anyone bring her down. All the girls wanted to be her, all the guys wanted to bang her.

I smiled a little to my self, looked out the window then back to her. "Rose, I'll have a couple of drinks but-" I couldn't finish my sentence, the girls were already screaming and shouting. I laughed, I couldn't mope around when I was with them.  
>"BUT-" I shouted over them, the all went silent turned towards me and slightly glared, "but I will not be getting laid" I giggled. There were moans and 'awh come on' coming from the girls.<p>

"Oh come on Bella, when was the last time you did the deed? It's got to be a couple of months now, Mr. Rabbit is tired out, you need a real man!" Alice piped up. I blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Yeah I thought so…LETS GO GET BELLA LAID" the girls laughed and carried on talking.

However as much as I couldn't help it, I had a bad feeling about tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

The club was packed. We were lucky enough that Rose knew the bouncer and could get us in. And we were even luckier that we could get a table. Some new hip hop crap was blasting out the speakers filling the room. The dance floor was crowed, drunken girls dry humping drunken men and people thinking that they could dance. I was already uncomfortable and wanted to go home.

Alice had gone to get us our drinks. So hopefully if I had one or two I would fell better, because knowing my friends they'd shout at me if I had left not even 5 minutes into the club. Alice had come back with 2 pitchers and some shots. We're going to get smashed. "Come on ladies lets drink!" She said as she places the drinks on the table. Watching everyone else take there shots, I took a deep breath and took a shot and the night began.

After countless hours of dancing I jumped back to our table. I was completely sweating and I needed a fag. Lauren and Tanya were at the table taking a break too.

"So Bella found a guy yet?" Lauren giggled.

"No I haven't. But looks like Alice and Rose have" I said as I looked back at them getting their freak on with some random strangers. I turned back around and grabbed my purse searching for my fags and a lighter.

"Why hey there girls" I looked up from my purse and was shocked by the man that was by our table. He had perfect blonde hair that fell over his forehead, he had piercing blue eyes and his body was just. Well, if I had to say it fuckable. But there was no way that he would be talking to me so I looked back to my purse whilst Lauren and Tanya talked this god like man.

"Dance with me?" I heard him say. Still looking for a lighter there was silence I looked up. Lauren and Tanya were staring at me. I was wondering why they weren't talking back to man. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. Wait. Was he speaking to me?

"Me?" My voice had to go stupidly high. Way to go fucktard and muck up your chance. He nodded. I was taken aback, but I got up and waddled my to the dance floor, looking back at him, to say 'Come on then!' Yeah the alcohol had definitely kicked in.

I saw him smile and look to the ground and we walked over to me. He slid in behind me and put his hands on my hips, which was kind of weird for me, but I was drunk. I didn't care.

"I'm James and you are?" He whispered into my ear.

"Bella, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine" He replied. I felt giddy, being with another man again this was strange. We danced for countless of songs. Was this the man that I would get freaky with? I didn't want to but awh fuck it. He's hot why not.

His hands stared to move over my body leaving a trail of a warm sensation. I threw my head back so it rested on his shoulder as he turned and kissed my neck. His fingers traced the bottom of my dress, lightly touching the inside of my thighs. He left goose bumps every where he touched. I turned towards his face and planted my lips onto his. It was heavenly. His gripped the bottom of my dress and lifted it up. I stopped kissing him, and looked into his eyes. Filled with lust which where what mine most looked liked.

"Bathroom?" He asked. I nodded, he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the bathroom. We passed Rose and Alice on the way who winked at me, I giggled.

As we got into the bathroom James locked the door and pushed me against it. He lifted one of my legs up and stared to grind into me. I moaned and threw my head back, he started to kiss me everywhere. I could feel his bulge thrust into me, and I could feel my pants getting wetter every time. He starting groaning and I started to moan. He pulled his trousers down with his boxers, picked my up and sat my on the counter and pulled off my pants. His fingers traced around me, but never went inside. The bloody teaser. I was kissing my neck and then started to bite everywhere. As he pushed in one of his fingers I moaned and he bit harder on my neck.

"Ouch, fucking hell calm down that hurt" I whispered to him. He stopped every move and looked at me. I looked at him wondering what the hell was going on.

"What?" He said, his face turned angry.

"I-I was trying saying that hurt" I could tell this wasn't going to go well. I tried to get off the counter but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed my arms tightly I winced.

"I don't give a shit. You do what I want you to do" He spat in my face. I could feel tears filling up my eyes. He chucked me on the floor. I tucked into myself. 

"Don't you fucking cry your ruining the mood" He said as he crouched over me. I couldn't help it though, with what was going on and the alcohol I had consumed I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop crying so he kicked me. Repeatedly, the wind was kicked out with me. Then he finally stopped, grabbed my face in his hands and slapped me, I could feel blood trickling down my face. He spat at me and got up and just left.

I stayed on the floor of the bathroom for a while, crying not really understanding what just happened but knowing it hurt like hell. I slowly got up, and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a cut on my forehead where I had been chucked on the floor and the blood had dried on my face. I cleaned myself up as much as I could. But I couldn't stop the tears they just kept on coming and coming.

Every time I moved my stomach hurt from how much I got kicked. I had to get out of here and fast. I opened the door and practically ran out of the door grabbing my purse avoiding everyone's glance and questions. I burst out the front doors, the cold wind stinging my eye.

I went down the ally way of the club and sat down resting against the wall and shut my eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am are you alright?" I heard someone say.

"Just dandy. Ya'know just the usual just about to get laid then get beaten up' I said with my eyes still shut, obviously there was still some alcohol in me.

"What the fuck! How can you say that so normally?" I opened my eyes to see a young man, in his early twenties, with a mop of blonde hair on his head, he had a slight twang of a Texan accent as well. He was smoking as. Perfect.

I looked at him asked him for a fag, sparked up and cried. He sat down beside me and let my head rest on his shoulders.

"I'm Jasper by the way. If you point this guy out I will gladly beat the shit out of him." I laughed and took another drag and shut my eyes.


End file.
